Light of Dawn
by caelizar
Summary: The troubled young captain of Tuatha de Danaan just realizes a need for change.What will Tessa do? What are the things she will have to sacrifice? R&R please...please...
1. Dim Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic and everything else that comes along with it.

**Light of Dawn**

_Chapter 1: Dim Light_

It was late in the evening, Sgt. Kurz Weber and Sgt. Sousuke Sagara strolls along the halls of Mithril's base, the one that docks Tuatha de Danaan. Down the corridors they set off to their rooms after another day of work. Sgt. Sagara, stoic as ever, marches on, but Kurz was being his usual self and kept on pestering his fellow sergeant.

"So what did you talk about, Sousuke? Come on, am I not your friend?" Kurz asks with his impish grin and a glint of his mischievous light blue eyes that went along with his light blonde hair that he kept untied. "Have you asked Chidori to be your girlfriend? Huh?" he naughtily inquired.

"Nothing. Stop it Kurz. It was just a phone call." Sousuke replied, his gray eyes still looking ahead, his steps in a formal even rhythm.

"Yeah right, Sagara…" Kurz rolls his eyeballs, still unbelieving and unsatisfied. "O my Sousuke I miss you so much!" Kurz putting on a girlish voice to compliment his acting skills as he puts a hand on his chest and the other one nearby his ear holding an imaginary phone.

That definitely got Sousuke on his toes.

"Cut it out!" Sousuke now proceeds to wrestle Kurz. Like two small boys at play, trying to get the other in a headlock, empty halls filled with their laughter.

"I give up, I give up!, man can't you take a joke?" Kurz sarcastically declares, feeling up his throat.

"Hey you started it," Sagara retorted in a friendly way.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara! the ladies man!" Kurz proclaims as he poked his buddy in the ribs. His tone that of a game show host announcing the winner.

"Cut it out, I told you already… nothing much." Sousuke spoke in a softer tone, a small grin began to betray his face. His own thoughts recall a familiar face with a distinct long navy hair, and a smile like… like sunshine.

"She just said hello and asked about how we were doing," Sousuke went on. "She asked how Melissa was recovering, then about you, the Captain, the crew…." Sagara narrated, Kurz was unusually listening, rather surprised of his friend's change of mood.

"I told her Mao was doing fine, she's tough as nails. Not even out of her bandages and already out bossing the two of us around…. And then she asked if you're still the same airhead that you are."

"Hey…" Kurz pretended to feel hurt.

"Kaname also asked how Capt. Testarossa….

Both of them stopped in their tracks. Someone they didn't expect to be out in the halls this dead of the night suddenly got their attention. Looking ahead, both of them recognized the small figure just a couple of meters away.

"Captain?…" Sousuke and Kurz gasped.

There in front of the vending machine, Captain Teresa Testarossa continued to stare blankly at the display of cans. Her beautiful long hair was untied from its braid; instead it cascaded in waves like soft silk around her small frame. It serenely glistened like silver against the faint glow of the machine she faces. Tessa stood like a limp doll, her eyes rather deep and sad. She didn't seem to mind the darkness, much more, notice that Weber and Sagara both turned up.

_Tessa_… Sousuke thought. He took a small step with the urge to approach his superior but immediately stopped. However, Weber looked directly at him, motioning him to go on.

After several steps, Sgt. Sagara reached the machine, but something inside him just gave a crazy jolt. And the young captain remains oblivious of his presence.

All he could do at the moment was look at her.

_This had just been like a month ago. Chidori and I both saw her in the same state as she is now, lost in her own thoughts, almost drowning.. The incident was too much for her, a burden she carries within herself. _

_She looks frail and delicate… so lost… I could almost feel her pain…_

_I remember I stood on the same very spot, with her in my arms, crying her heart out, letting every tear flow until she felt tired._

Sousuke moved even nearer and with a soft low voice he said, "Good evening Te… I mean Captain!" the sudden raise of tone in his voice as he fumbled for words snapped Testarossa out of her reverie.

Tessa gasped. She immediately looked to were the voice came from and found Sousuke looking down at her. In a quick moment, she stepped back away from him. Almost like as if she was afraid. She noticed he wasn't alone either, as she saw Kurz in the distance.

Sousuke was about to say something, maybe to ask her if anything was wrong but the captain was first to speak. And Sousuke did not expect to hear it from someone like Tessa.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, and Sergeant Kurz Weber! Are you not supposed to be inside your personal quarters already at this time? You are unduly loitering around military premises. Please proceed to your rooms immediately or face the consequences" Her words were toned with command. "I have to leave now." this time in a softer tone. With that, the sadness came back to her eyes. Without a word, she turned her back and went away.

Sagara was left standing beside the vendo. Kurz went up to him and said. 'Come on, let's go."

They reached the quarters and flopped down into their own beds. Kurz, still sensing that Sagara was worried and concerned, told him:

"I know that it is hard seeing our captain like that, it's hard for all of us. Do you think the people around her can't see that she is having some problems? Of course they do. But we have to put our faith in her. I know that _**you** _know that she is stronger than what she seems. Remember her fight with Mao?" Kurz stresses, trying to remind Sagara the point in time when Tessa defeated the feisty Melissa Mao in a duel. "Don't worry Sousuke, Tessa will soon be okay," Kurz yawns, turns up his covers and falls asleep.

Sousuke Sagara stares at the ceiling, his head resting on his arms.

_Kurz has a point. The captain is strong… but…I just … I just hope that…she will be alright soon. But seeing Tessa like that for the second time… It seems that…_

Sousuke feels his eyelids close, allowing his sleepiness to take over. A final picture of the ethereal glow of a vending machine escapes his thoughts…

Author blab: This is my very first fanfic that I posted. Please take time to read and give out your much welcomed reviews. This is a fic for Sagara and Tessa fans like me. I wonder how many are we out there…


	2. A New Day Rises Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic

* * *

Chapter 2: **A New Day Rises Part1**

Another day greets the somber shores of Melinda Island. The sun god peeks over the horizon, like a flaming ball surfacing out the blue waters. The wind blew steadily and the soft warm rays began to reach the sandy shoreline. It was early morning and the usual hustle and bustle inside the Tuatha de Danaan occurs as usual.

Capt. Teressa Testarossa is alone in her personal quarters. Having finished a satisfying bath and putting on her tan colored uniform, she now fixes her long silvery hair. At sixteen, she doesn't seem to be appropriate to be heading such a large crew, much more command one of Mithril's best tech-advanced submarine, the de Danaan. If not for the uniform, she wouldn't seem fit to be found in such a place. A girl with a calming voice, delicate skin, a kind pair of light daisy eyes and couldn't survive much in frontal combat. But behind those soft gentle stare of her eyes, Captain Testarossa is definitely more than that. A successful year of heading the Danaan had just proven that. But as she slowly brush her hair, her movement tells that something is troubling her thoughts. Her eyes, deeply stare at the mirror opposite her. It has been a month after Gauron wreaked havoc inside Dana, and as captain, it left her the task to restore the one place she almost considers home, and deal with the loss of two of her loyal men, her family. As a person, it left her pain, deep grief and self-doubt.

She now places the last twist of her braid and finally secures it with one of her ribbons. In a moment she stands up from her chair and carefully smoothens out her coat. With that and a final look in the mirror, she turns and heads out towards the door and sets off for the control room.

_It is time_, she tells herself.


	3. A New Day Rises Part 2

OMG! I have reviews, I actually intended to abandon this fic. Even there is few, that's enough for me. Thank you so much.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic

Chapter 3: **A New Day Rises Part2**

_The chill of the air at night…_

_the dim hallway…_

_the faint white glow…_

_and the vending machine…_

_and him…._

_Why?..._

Thoughts from last night raced through Capt. Teressa Testarossa's mind as she walked along the lighted corridor heading Dana's control room. Scenes flicked through her memories… weaving in and out of her psyche…

She remembers scolding Sagara and leaving him behind, and after that, she went to her own room. The moment she reached her bed, she can no longer hold back the tears… she spent most of the night crying her heart out until she fell asleep.

Still walking and keeping her focus, Tessa rubs her eyes for a moment wishing they didn't look red or puffy, blinking them once or twice. She finally reached the door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room.

"Good morning captain." was everyone's greeting. Some of them gave the formal salute while the others seated at the controls gave a respectable nod. Capt. Testarossa returned their greetings as she stepped towards her place at the center. Lieutenant Cmdr. Andrei Kalinin was waiting. "Good morning Kalinin," she greeted him. "A good day to you too captain." Kalinin bowed as Tessa took her seat. The old veteran was quite surprised. It was the first time the captain greeted him first since Tuatha de Danaan was attacked. After the horrible incident, Captain Testarossa would come at the control room looking very pale like she didn't have enough sleep or something. She walked in small heavy steps. Words coming from her were few. Every morning she would be at the control, often not saying a word. And she often left to be at her office managing a lot of paperwork regarding the damages to be dealt. Kalinin was of course worried, same with the other officers. And Mardukas had pointed out that Kalinin worries like as if he was the young captain's father.

But this day was different. Kalinin sensed it, and he is sure the staff did too as most of them looked a bit shocked when Tessa said "Good morning" back. He could feel something different; Tessa looked as if a heavy weight has been lifted off from her shoulders. Even though Tessa did not smile like the usual, Kalinin was thankful that she was slowly regaining herself back together again. He smiled, with a hope that things will now turn out for the better.

Meanwhile in another part of the base, Sousuke and Kurz were both busy attending to Melissa Mao's orders.

"Weber! What is this? Why is my Armored Slave's feet splattered with mud!" Melissa's loud voice filled the large space of the hangar. Her foot impatiently tapped the floor and her right fist trembling to give Kurz a big knuckle sandwich.

"Kurz Weber! You letch! Where are you!" The woman's temper was dangerously rising.

It was then that Sergeant Sagara approached the steaming Melissa. "Sergeant Major…" he greeted but was suddenly cut off.

"Sagara! Do you know where that wretched friend of yours is?" Melissa screams directly at the young man's face. Sagara as usual seems not bothered and replies in a relaxed tone.

"I believe he is here." Sousuke then steps aside to reveal a cowering blonde guy, Kurz Weber, holding up his hands to form a cross. And in a split second, as he probably expected, receives a nice blow from Mao.

"What do you think am I? A demon spawn?" Melissa tells Weber after the punch.

"I just took your AS outside for testing as you ordered me yesterday. The ground was muddy due to the rain these days," Kurz reasoned as he stroked his head to lessen the pain, messing up his golden locks.

"Well, grab some soap and water and scrub it up! I want it clean and shining come this afternoon," Sergeant Major Mao ordered without batting an eyelash, her hands planted at her hips.

Kurz sighed and replied. "Yes boss…" And moved towards the supplies room to get some cleaning materials.

"And you Sgt. Sagara, have you checked Arbalest? Make sure that it's in top shape."

"Finished ma'am, as you ordered yesterday," Sagara declared stiffly in his usual tone.

"Then check again, being prepared for battle is one of our best weapons. But don't forget to help Weber clean my AS, just make sure he doesn't do something awful to it, I just couldn't trust him with my machine." Mao orders Sousuke just the same. "I will have to leave you now. Tessa and Lt. Cmdr Kalinin wants me at the control room." After that, the dark violet haired woman turned her back and immediately proceeded to the hangar's exit having finished what seems to be her business.

Sgt. Major Mao has left, but Sousuke wasn't moving from where he stood. Apparently something struck his thoughts the moment Melissa mentioned the word _…"Tessa…."_

As the captain's name echoed through his head, he recalls what happened last night. The young woman he saw by the soda machine…

But in a moment his thoughts were disturbed by the loud bang of a steel door. Sousuke spots Kurz coming out of the supplies room, carrying buckets filled with water. Sagara went on to help him carry one of them.

"Man, was life better when she was at the hospital wing." Kurz complains and puts down his pail, and began to soak a rag in the water.

"She just doesn't want to feel as if she were useless; you know she hates being in the hospital bed." Sagara gives his opinion.

"Yeah… you're probably right Sagara."

And both of them continued to take out the brown hardened mud that covered the leg of the AS.

* * *

"If that is what you want Captain," said Kalinin. "We will support your decision."

"Thank you Kalinin." Tessa smiled a bit. "I'm glad that you approved. I think it is about time that I do this. Tuatha de Danaan needs a stronger captain."

"Alright!" Mao exalted, pushing her fists into the air. "I can't wait for this to start. We will begin tomorrow right?"

"Manners, Sergeant Major." Kalinin reminds the eager woman. "And remember that there is something that we could not disclose to all fellow officers."

"Roger," Mao replies.

"Yes, Mao. The three of us will meet at the field tomorrow. 5:30 a.m. sharp," said Tessa. Her grey orbs brightening up. "I can't wait either."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

pls. read and review!

p.s. Just made an edit in the last part. Changed Kalinin's line: "should not disclose to some" to "could not disclose to all."

I realized both meant different things. Ahhh... words..., how fragile, a slight change could mean otherwise..


End file.
